H'Tirtis Ashann
Personality & Traits General Overview While he may have somewhat reduced perception with only one functional eye, the redoubtable H'Tirtis has seen the rise and fall of innumerable students at Starfleet Academy. While not officially a professor by any means as an active member of the 8th ETF, since his reassignment from the U.S.S Stalwart, he has served proudly in a multitude of roles at the academy. From clerical work to surgical lectures he has dealt with university life for the better half of his life. While entirely wellmeaning in his intent, it is difficult for him to hide his dismay in situations that would otherwise require him to act positive. The almost unthinkable notion that his body cannot accept cybernetics has left an unmistakable scar of bitterness in him, but aforementioned bitterness does little to hide his honest heart. Being raised from one of the larger Caitian family clans, H'Tirtis was well used to managing chaotic situations amongst individuals, or at the very least how to project his voice in a way that would be heard over the rabble. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Observant, Patient, Honorable Weaknesses - Ill-tempered, Overly Stoic Ambitions To leave the galaxy a little better than it was than before without him, and to retire with a comfortable tenure from the Academy. Hobbies & Interests Reading, holodeck swordfighting, piloting. Languages Federation Standard Family Father: Admiral M'Rann Mother: Sh'aakk Brother(s): M'Riirro, M'ssi, M'Tuwo, H'Ssson, M'Takk, H'Lell, Sister(s): S'itt, S'Rai, F'tta, Hsurri, R'Men, Niis Spouse: N/A Biography Born on the planet Cait to two Starfleet officers, H'Tirtis was inundated with the values and teachings of the Federation way of life. While he was still exposed to the history of his kind, to him there was little choice but to become involved in Starfleet. Aside from the mostly petty struggles for renown within his massive family, H'Tirtis was fascinated by tales of the exploits of the fabled men and women of starfleet, convinced that one day he too could become a hero, returning triumphantly to his homeworld, a legendary caitian, a proud member of the Asherann family. After a successful application to the academy, H'Tirtis barely managed to graduate in the middle of his class, but that didn't stop him from working toward a minor in Radiology, a 'Hobby' of sorts. Shortly after graduation he managed a position on the aging U.S.S. Stalwart, a defiant-class escort as a sciences and emergency medical officer. Assigned to Cardassian space during the turbulent transition period following the Federation-Cardassian treaty, the stalwart provided security to the region via patrols of vulnerable Cardassian colonies. Piracy was not alltogether uncommon in the region, and the stalwart was involved with a particuarlly lethal encounter with a raiding party of unknown origin. Critically wounded during the defense of the Stalwart, the barely conscious H'Tirtis was one of the few commanding ranking officers of the ship to survive the attack, yet not without injury. During a boarding action from the opposing pirates, seeking to claim the crippled defiant as a trophy, the pirates beamed aboard a skeleton crew intent on mopping up surviving crewmen was narrowly fended off in time for a type-10 shuttle to escape with the survivors. In a brutal melee with a ferasian pirate, H'Tirtis's right eye was irreparably wounded. Cybernetic replacements were common in Starfleet, but what was almost unthinkably uncommon was the fact that H'tirtis's body rejecting all known replacements. Shuttled to bajor for further testing and recovery, he had the love and respect of Bajor instilled in him that he has to this very day. His actions aboard the stalwart earned him a bit of respect among his Bajoran peers, one of them, Apojin, subsequently enlisted to starfleet. H'Tirtis refers to him as, 'His most proud accomplishment.' It was during this period also, that H'Tirtis obtained a pair of Bajoran phasers, a rifle and pistol, both of which rank amongst his most prized posessions. Embittered, recovering from injuries, yet still intent on doing anything possible in the Federation, H'Tirtis applied to work at Starfleet academy in a temporary teaching role during his lengthy recovery period. Months turned to years, however, and before too long he was a fully fledged professor. During this period, his demeanor lightened only slightly. An outlet for his anger at what he deemed his failings was constant practice with melee combat in the holodeck. While not the most physically fit member of the Academy staff, H'Tirtis prided himself in his handling of a sword. Following the formation of the Eith expiditionary task force, and his subsequent recruitment, H'Tirtis has a secret hope in a second chance. Service Record First Assignment as medical officer aboard the U.S.S Stalwart Following the destruction of the Stalwart, reassignment to Starfleet Academy Recruited from the Academy to the 8th ETF Service aboard Remora station as medical doctor, with periods of leave to work at the academy. Category:Federation Characters